The invention relates to remote manipulation and transfer of articles and containers of the type employing a movable transfer arm having a gripping device carried adjacent the free end thereof which moves between processing stations. One prior system generally of the type described above is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,141,457 wherein a pivotable transfer arm transfers individual lithographic plates from a stack contained on an elevator platform to a delivery belt which discharges the lithographic plate to a plate processor. The pivotable transfer arm includes a vacuum gripping device.
The present invention has as its objective the provision of apparatus for manipulating and transferring a plurality of containers in a sequence between a loading station where the containers are loaded with silicon wafers and a pickup station where empty containers are picked up and the containers are returned loaded.
Another important object of the present invention is the provision of apparatus for manipulating and transporting containers of silicon wafers between a processing stations which may be automated to eliminate the need for a human attendant whereby the possibility of contamination of the wafers is reduced.
Yet another important object of the present invention is the provision of apparatus for manipulating and transferring a plurality of containers in a sequence between processing stations where the pickup station includes a movable carriage and pedestals carried thereon for processing a plurality of the containers in individual sequence at a fixed point.
Yet another important object of the present invention is the manipulation and transportation of containers of silicon wafers between processing stations where a fixed pickup position includes platform structure which assures the proper positioning of the containers thereon for reliable pickup by the manipulator arm.
Yet another important object of the present invention is the provision of apparatus for manipulating and transportating containers of silicon wafers which includes a mechanical manipulator arm having a gripping device which reliably grips the containers for pickup and contains the wafers therein for movement in a horizontal and vertical orientation.